Yes
by The Stalker
Summary: Jake asks Cassie something...kind of rushed and they're out of characrer, but I think it's nice anyway. My last fic, if you were wondering. No more threats...this is the real thing.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, man," complained Cassie, bending down to drop the knife she'd dropped. The echoed on the dirty straw covered wooden floor. As she touched it, a small thin red line appeared at the tip of her finger and she withdrew her hand as though she'd been burned. "Ahhh."  
She held her finger up close to her face and a drop of blood fell from it. Cassie went weak in the knees...after all the blood, destruction and pain and death she'd encountered and seen, you'd have thought by then she was tougher. But Cassie still went a bit weak at the sight of her own human blood.  
"Urgh...gonna need a band-aid on this," she muttered to herself, turning and started to walk inside. She didn't feel like fooling around with a knife anymore...she thought she might accidentally cut herself again and one cut was enough for one day.  
"Does it hurt?"  
Cassie felt a sharp bolt of fear ripple through her heart and chest. She jumped a bit and whirled around.  
"Hahaha..." laughed the person softly. "You look funny when you do that."  
Cassie laughed too...the person was Jake.  
"I didn't see you come in," she said, holding her bleeding finger and she walked up to him.  
"I asked if it hurt."  
Cassie gave him a look. "How long you been here?"  
Jake shrugged. "Long enough, I think. Did it cut you really bad?"  
Cassie felt her face turn hot and she could tell her cheeks were burning. "No," she lied. "Not really that much. It's only a bit of blood, actually." She held out her finger, which was bleeding worse than before.  
She quickly stuffed it in her pocket and cursed quietly from the pain.  
"Hmmm...little bit of blood, huh?" asked Jake sarcastically. Cassie silently gasped...it wasn't like Jake to be like that...or was it? She couldn't tell...it had been so long since they had been normal and all, she couldn't tell her own personality anymore.  
"It's fine...here." She dashed over to a table and picked up something white. "A band-aid." She took it from it's paper and wrapped it around her finger. "Better now?"  
"It was fine before..." said Jake flatly. He sighed. "Look...Cassie...I was wondering something."  
Cassie felt a familiar stab of something through her chest. She began to blush for no reason, fearing what he was going to say next. "What is it?"  
Jake shrugged. "It's...it's nothing, really."  
Cassie smiled. "You've made me curious...I want to know now." She wrapped her hand over his arm. "Come on...I won't rest till I know."  
Jake smiled too. "Bet you could. I can't stay up past one or I start getting really tried."  
Cassie smiled harder. That wasn't what she really meant and besides, she was only kidding. She had trouble staying awake that day and she felt like running up to her bedroom and sleeping right then.  
"Well, what is it?"  
Jake blushed this time. "There...it's nothing. I just wanted to ask you something...homework or something like that..." he put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the ceiling, as though fascinated by it. "I remembered."  
Cassie squeezed his arm tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. "Bet you didn't."  
Jake knew that she knew that he was lying. He really was...how could he ask her such...such...a thing? "I remembered."  
Cassie shook her head. "Nope, Jake, I ain't buyin' it."  
"Well...it's the truth," said Jake, still quite fascinated by the rafters above, as though they were made of gold or something. "It really is, Cassie. I'm not lying. I grin when I lie, see?" Jake grinned.  
"You're grinning right now."  
"I was only...only showing you how I grin," he said, "so you could catch me next time I lie..."  
"...which is right now."  
"Which is...fine...I'm lying. I'm lying about everything!" Jake exploded, leaving Cassie very stunned. "I have something very personal to ask you."  
Cassie felt her heart start hammering in her chest. "W-what is it?"  
Jake sighed. "I'll ask you later."  
Cassie eyed him angrily. "Fine. Don't ask me. I don't care." She shrugged. "Probably wasn't anything, huh?"  
"Huh? What? Oh...no, no...nothing really at all." Jake grinned, just like he told her he did when he lied and he was lying right then.  
"You're grinning, Jake!"  
Jake blushed angrily. "Am not," he said stubbornly."  
"And you're bluuuushing."  
Why has Cassie chose tonight to act exactly like Rachel? thought Jake miserably.  
"I'm hot..." he said. "It's hot in this barn, isn't it? Is it hot in here to you?" asked Jake, embarassed and blushing harder.  
"It's cool out, Jake. Come on. Sun just went down, it's cooler outside." She took his arm and both of them walked outside, walking into the dark, cool outside, leaving the brightly lit, hot barn behind them.  
"Nice breeze blowing," muttered Jake as a cool breeze ruffled his hair and his shirt. He breathed deeply and began to cough. "Hehe...maybe a bit too cool."  
Cassie laughed, her voice echoing through the still darkness and running away with the dark air. "Maybe so, Jake, maybe so."  
They walked along, both silent. Then...  
"Cassie?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"There...there was something...I, uh, had to ask you."  
Cassie blushed this time, and it was a good thing it was so dark, because he couldn't see her dark red cheeks. "There was something?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah..."  
"And...and it reeeal important too," Jake said suddenly.   
"Was it now?" asked Cassie idly. Please Jake...just ask me...  
"Uh-huh."  
"What was it, Jake?"  
Jake drew in his breath, and, suddenly, dashed in front of Cassie, stopping her right then and right there. "I need to ask you something really important..."  
Cassie stopped. "What is it?" she asked, looking beyond Jake, who was blocking her path.  
"Something veeeery important."  
"Jake."  
Jake sighed. "Look...for a long time, you know, I've liked you a lot. I didn't think it was love for while till I just realized it a couple of days ago." He closed his eyes. "I've been debating over and over...would I ask you? Ask you the most...most important question you'll ever be asked and I assure you, the most important you'll ever answer."  
"No..."  
"Yes." He got something from his pocket. "Since earth is under attack and we'll probably not survive anything...so I thought, why not right now?"  
"No...Jake..."  
"Uh-huh." He bent forward and awkwardly balanced on his on leg and he held out a ring, a shining beautiful ring. "Cassie...will you marry me?"  
Cassie felt a rush of emotions flood her all at one time. Sadness...happiness...and she burst in tears. Tear filled her eyes from happiness. Not in a million years...from all the sudden...she began to cry. "Oh...Jake, the ring is so beautiful."  
Jake frowned. "It's a no, huh?"  
Cassie cried harder and wrapped her arms around Jake and hugged him tight and when she pulled away, she said, "Yes."  
He gave her the ring and they stayed a while outside, talking over things. Cassie cried the whole time...because she would marry Jake now and for the rest of the night, all she could mutter was, "Yes."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay...this was bit rushed and a bit silly and Jake and Cassie are all wrong. Oh, this is my last, last, last fic. No more fics after this. I've said over and over I'd write just one more...just one more and I never stopped writing. But I'm serious right now. Ignore all those other warning...this is the real deal.  
Bye. (Oh, and I hope you liked this story!)  



End file.
